


Don't worry, I have CHARActer!

by TrueGuardian32



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Billionaire Chara, Business Savvy Chara, Chara can make portals to other worlds, Chara is talented, Chara knows, Independent Chara, Multiverse, Possessive Papyrus, Self Insert Chara, Stubborn Papyrus, Temmie Gains a Soul, Thank you Solitina for the extra tags, Underverse, goat dad - Freeform, temmie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32
Summary: Take a read. I don't think you will be disappointed.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Underground

“Chara! Get down here!”  
“How about no!”  
I glared at my ‘dad’ in this world. I had climbed up the tree cause I was sick of them. I had intended on running away, even had a game plan! But surviving as a five year old is difficult. I do appreciate that I am absurdly strong since I started to exercise as soon as I gained awareness. I’m pretty sure I stunted my growth with all the exercise I did when I was younger. But in my defense I didn’t want to be a fat overweight man child again. Not that I could even eat my fill in this world. Finding sources of protein was extremely difficult at most times, and I had to avoid my “parents” in this world or they would take whatever I had, spare change I found outside? Gone, Food? Gone. We weren’t even in bad straits, or at least we were better off than they thought. The problem is that they were freaking terrible with money management. I mean seriously! Why do we need so much makeup and why is the fridge constantly full of beer? 

I like to think I was a nice person, but it’s difficult to deal with abusive family. I miss my old family, we weren’t in the best of straits, but I had food, I didn’t get beat when my dad was upset, and life was generally alright. I especially miss my brother and sisters. Oh well. Oh my “dad” was trying to climb up the tree.

“Careful, I’m not going to be responsible for you falling when you're this drunk!’  
“Then get down here!”  
“So you can hit me? Fudge no.”  
“GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!”  
“FUDGE YOU!” 

Then I saw my saviors, took the police long enough to get here. I called them half an hour ago.  
\---

I told the police everything I could remember. I was extremely detailed. The beatings, the starvation, everything. I had tried to improve my parents in this life, to be the perfect little angel… Yeah, that didn’t last long at all. 

It didn’t take long before I ended up in CPS. [Child Protection Services]  
Once there I started working on things, I had applied for a Highschool GED, I didn’t run away to the library so many times for no reason afterall. My Caretaker wasn’t very supportive of the idea… then I passed, it wasn’t a 100, but it was good enough. I kept up my exercise routine as well, I was finally gaining muscles after getting fed well enough. I used the library computers to create an online account for banking, then I linked a commission account at a commission website for cash. I posted dozens of stories and artwork. I used to be fudging terrible at artwork, but with enough determination and will? I was able to do some pretty cool stuff. 

Eventually I had been relocated to the orphanage at Ebott City, and at the tender age of 10? I had my first college degree. It was a degree in programming and I was really good at it. I made my first game… which I completely pirated from my previous world. I called it BlockCraft. It took a bit before it got really popular. But eventually, after two years. I had a steady income due to the games popularity and my many updates to it. I even hired some artists and programmers and formed a new company. I was the youngest in the world to form a company. I had completely disowned my family by this point, taking full advantage of my freedom. 

So what made me go up Mount Ebott then? Surprisingly enough, I was just hiking. It was routine for me by this point, although I had to be really careful practically all the time thanks to kidnappers. I’m not sure what brought me to that hole, or what pulled me in. But I ended up down here. With monsters. 

\----

I hadn’t been hurt as badly as I could have been hurt from the fall. I’m not sure how a bunch of yellow flowers saved my life. But it’s a thing I guess. I had to press onward ofcourse. Then I ran into Temmie… It was the most creepily adorable thing I had ever seen! Then it tried to kill me. I had dodged it’s temmie flakes and it sported the creepiest grin I had ever seen and then tried to kill me, naturally I wasn’t foolish enough to let it surround my red soul. I had immediately moved when I saw the beginnings of the circle. Barely making it out of it’s range. My stats were awesome though. Temmie had checked me and this is what they saw.  
*Chara  
HP: 94/100  
ATK: 999  
DEF: 10  
*Believes you can be better.

Thinking about the description, I believed it. I really thought the Temmie could be better… and the Temmie ran from me after that description. 

Then I gave a simple smile, and I continued on with DETERMINATION. I ran into more monsters as I went deeper. Sparing and Encouraging them one at a time. Eventually I had run into a giant goat dad! Yes, I did call him Goat Dad. He was nice, guided me through the rest of the RUINS, as I now know it was called. Eventually he left me in order to take care of some business. 

Then I met Frisk! It was a ghost… they didn’t really speak. They signed at me, and I had to explain I didn’t know sign language. I tried to cheer them up by saying that as soon as I get out of here I’ll try to learn it for them. They seemed happier… in fact they seemed infatuated with me. Not romantically. They just were… curious. It was like they thought they knew me or something. 

Anyways I continued onward, I danced with Hapstablook, and encouraged them to pursue stardom, they were surprisingly good at drama. They didn’t take my advice to heart I think, but they did let me continue. It didn’t take long until I found my way to Fukus cookout. I had gotten some G from my encounters with various monsters in my path. I had a bunch of fries and they were wonderful, they didn’t even cost much as well, I even got me something called a flame shake, it was made out of fire and Fuku assured me that it wouldn’t kill me if I drunk it… and it was certainly flaming, but it did taste surprisingly good. 

I praised the flame elemental until her normally green fire had turned bright yellow.  
Eventually she sent me away… sadly, I wanted some more fries. 

Then I had made it to a cozy little cabin that Goat Dad Asgore lived in. I was exhausted from my adventure and Asgore could tell, eventually I took a nap in the extra room Asgore had. When I woke up Asgore had given me some Golden Flower tea. It was great! Best tea I ever had actually. It was sweet and relaxing… He wasn’t happy when I asked him how I could leave. 

Eventually I had encountered him under the cabin, and FOUGHT with him. I talked him down, little by little. I had faith and DETERMINATION that I would be able to get through this without killing him… and I succeeded. He was in tears when I hugged him and left. 

\---

I ran into Temmie again. They just gave me a weird glance before they left. I felt like they wanted to say something to me. Frisk was excited for some reason when I fully left the ruins… I was surprisingly unaffected by the cold. The striped sweater Asgore gave me worked wonders. 

Eventually I ran into a… enthusiastic little skeleton. He called himself the Magnificent Sans! Heh! Man he was fun. He had a brother apparently, but they were busy with something apparently. I swear he could see Frisk at times. In fact I was certain of it, I saw Frisk signing at Sans during one of his puzzles once. Heh, I enjoyed those puzzles way more than I should have. Maybe I should try to make a puzzle game when I get back to the surface? 

I spared and befriended everyone in my path. I petted doggos, and eventually made it to Snowdin. I spoke with the Innkeeper and got to have a nice nap again. It wasn’t that long of a nap apparently because the Innkeeper, Gerson, gave my G right back when I woke up. I visited Muffets after that… I would say it’s a big mistake, But Muffet helped me out a bit. Turns out I have minor arachnophobia. I had no clue, but it only took a bit of exposure and to see how differently they acted compared to non monster spiders to become happier with them. I got a nice milkshake on the house too! It wasn’t a flameshake, but it was still extremely tasty. Muffet bid me farewell and told me to visit again in the future. I got a hug too! Muffets pet was scary at first though. 

I continued on until I fought Sans. It was difficult. It took me a bit to get him to accept my MERCY. It was the first fight I actually lost HP on. 60/100.  
I ended up eating some of the spider donuts I got from Muffet to heal. Sans took me back to his house for a ‘hang out’ and then I met Papyrus. 

He was kinda off kilter when he saw me in the living room with Sans listening to Napstabot. Napstabots music is really interesting too. He seemed exhausted though. He smelled of smoke, honey, and whiskey? Still, they weren’t too bad. But I got real upset when I listened to him talk to Sans. I mean I was upset, I pulled him down to my level using my abnormally muscular tiny body and told him to apologize to Sans. He was hostile at first, but I had learned about how the two act. Sans was the OLDER brother, he took care of Papyrus, not the other way around. Eventually Papyrus stormed off, Sans said he would talk to his brother… and then he thanked me. I was really confused by that, but I shrugged it off and continued to Waterfall. 

\---  
At Waterfall I met Asriel! He was a cool looking goat kid. I mean he did look a lot like Asgore. I did my best to encourage the crybaby. Eventually we ended up getting chased by Alphys, the Captain of the Royal Guard. That was scary, but I had suddenly started to have a little hero worship from Asriel, apparently I was really cool. We ended up playing tag for a bit, it was the most fun I had since I arrived in this world. Apparently I have a really creepy smile though. 

Frisk was happy for me. Eventually I had declared Asriel my little bro. He laughed and smiled at that. Still, good things don’t last forever. Eventually we split up and I had gone through the dump and spared everyone there. There I met the rabbit family. They were nice. I’m not sure why they stayed in Waterfall though, they obviously didn’t like it here. Still, I got to try some tasty cinnabunnies. 

Then I fought with Alphys, something about this was weirdly familiar. But I believed I could keep going. I was DETERMINED to make it back to the surface, and I wasn’t going to die to make it possible. 

\---

I barely survived. 15/100 HP later and it was a difficult fight. I didn’t try to run, instead? I brute forced it. I had disarmed them several times, which was difficult, cause they kept on summoning new axes every time I got rid of one. But I kept on going. Eventually they had collapsed from exhaustion and I declared my victory. Then they got up again. So I fought them until they collapsed completely from exhaustion. They laughed when I asked if this meant we were friends now. Then they said YES! I ended up going with them to their house in Hotland, we took a back trail. We ended up cooking with Sans. It was cooking training apparently. Luckily the house was practically fireproof. Apparently their PASSION had set the house on fire before. Still, Sans gave me the most confusing look I had ever seen him give me, as if he was expecting me to be somewhere else. 

We ended up with a few slices of pie, Toriel apparently taught them how to make it. It was delicious! Never had butterscotch and cinnamon pie before. They were mainly taught how to make snail pie though. The tacos had been burnt beyond recognition sadly. I told them I’ll show them how to make tacos the human way when I got the chance. I promised they would love it. Sans eyes had turned into stars at this. 

\---  
I ran into Papyrus at the entrance of the lab. We ended up going to Muffets. He actually apologized to me. Said it felt like everything was going out of control, that things were changing. Then I told him, was the change a good thing? Or a bad thing? And he told me, he hadn’t decided yet… but he thinks it's a good thing. Honey is really tasty though, he wasn’t expecting me to drink right from the bottle like he did, his eyelights turned into actual bulging eyes for a moment, now that was weird. Muffet had to grab me in order to prevent me from falling off the stool from laughter. Muffet’s nice. Eventually he dropped me back off at the Lab, a shortcut apparently, although I am pretty sure that was teleportation. I mean, I saw Sans take a shortcut once as well. I have no clue why I blink each time. 

Anyways, I continued through the Lab. Encountering Undyne and Napstaton… surprisingly enough I didn’t get dragged into an encounter. In Fact Napstaton started to show me how to sing! I wasn’t very good though. He did say I had a rather deep tone of voice when I started to sing. I was good at Remixing though. We eventually ended up playing around and making an amazing track… and apparently the making of that track was live streamed to the entire underground. Undyne had some rather big confidence issues that I didn’t know the source of, although I did find out that they were obsessed with a certain lizard monster called Alphys. I decided to postpone my surface going for a moment to see if it was possible to set them up… I actually got Napstatons help in this endeavor too. 

They eventually got to Napstaton’s Motel and had a nice dinner date. Alphys gave me a friendly noogie that I really didn’t appreciate. It’s going to take forever to get my hair unfluffed. 

\---

When I tried to get on the elevator to New Home something happened and the elevator failed, causing me to fall into some sort of secret lab. There I met the Amalgamates… and they were friendly, I shared some of my cinnamon bunnies with them. I mean they were strange, but they weren’t the weirdest thing I ever encountered. Although they were scary at first. But it seemed they were just hungry. There I learned a bit about the first child. What had happened to make the Queen declare war. It was… sad. I also learned where Temmie came from! 

Eventually I gathered all the keys, answered a creepy phone call and activated the emergency elevator. There I met with Undyne. She was extremely apologetic, apparently the hinges on the elevator were loose and caused it to fall. Luckily there was some magical protection that prevented me from going splat. We ended up talking about the Amalgamates. I supported her the best I could, but informed her that she needed to inform the families of the Amalgamates. She agreed, but said she would need some time… I told her I understood, and told her to relax, Alphys and I are there for her. 

As I was about to New Home I saw Hapstablook and Napstaton talking to each other, I decided to interfere then. Basically I praised Hapstablooks drama acting to roof, I even managed to get ghost monster to blush! I didn’t think that was possible. Eventually I had to leave though. I had to get through New Home and confront the Queen. 

And that I did, Toriel tried offering me some pie at first… I refused, I was DETERMINED to see this through. We went to the barrier, and the Queen revealed the souls… and I spared her again and again. Eventually she broke my spare button with a fireball, so I started to just MISS her. She screeched at me to fight back, to protect myself… But I kept sparing her. Again and again… until she broke down crying… then the friend I made underground arrived. Everyone came… man it was crowded. 

Even Goat Dad came!, he called me son… and then Asriel called me brother… and both Toriel and Asgore broke down as their son hugged me, relieved that I was alive. I laughed and told him this, “I told you little bro, I don’t go down easy.” 

Then Temmie arrived… and took everyone. Including myself… but I REFUSED. I was DETERMINED as the nether and I had two lifetimes of experience to draw from. I was more DETERMINED then Temmie was… and then Temmie pulled that meta crap and turned into a Boss Monster T Rex!... I will admit I may have squealed and yelled that he looked fudging awesome. I wasn’t sure what I was doing, or how to defeat a godlike monster. But I fought, and I eventually was dragged into some dark zone where I encountered every one of my monster friends, and SAVED them. They yelled encouragement at me. The SOULs of the Fallen Humans had also bonded with me, sharing with me their HOPEs and DREAMs, they had long forgiven the Monsters, they had been there for centuries after all. 

And then finally… I saved M.K. Or Monster Kid. He broke the barrier at the end…

And I ended up face to face with another me. They grinned as they tried to kill me. Something had happened. I dodged again and again as they tried to kill me in the Hall I had talked to Sans in. 

I…  
Didn’t know what to do. They were so DETERMINED to kill me… yet… they were so weak. I grab them and throw them away from myself. Kicking their knife away. They stood up, and tried to kill me, again and again. But I just knocked them back… and eventually, it became a game to me. To see how hard they would try to kill me. Because I had yet to lose my DETERMINATION to not die. My HP went after every attack. 0.00006 0.0001 0.10 3 10 30 40 50 70 90 100/100. I don’t lose HoPe. I talked to them, I didn’t apply to guilt, I didn’t do anything like that. I just talked them down, telling them about my own past, and what had happened. I felt Frisk next to me, helping me pay attention, helping me fight. Eventually M.K. arrived as well, and he helped me. Together we forced the other Chara to back off. Then… I woke up. 

Apparently after the barrier had fallen. Actually I knew that didn’t I? I left the mountain to a sunset over the city. Then Toriel asked me to be the Monster Ambassador…. And I burst out laughing. “Fudge no Mom, I may be smart as the nether, but I’m no politician. Best I can do is set up a start.”  
And that is exactly what I did. At the age of 12, I had become the savior of monsterkind. It was then I realized I had just gone through Underswap. 

[To Be Continued]


	2. Second

It’s been two years since I became the savior of monsterkind in this AU. Since then I’ve been talking with Mayors, powerful politicians, CPS, and more. I had a huge influence over the younger generation due to my many different IPs on games. When the G the monsters used were converted into cash? Well, monsters had a lot of cash on them. Still, I had advised monsters to not convert all their gold into cash at once, and instead do it in small amounts over the period of a few years. That way we didn’t crash the gold market. 

With my knowledge into business I paved the way for future monsters, I set up shops, purchased copyrights, setup patents, and even started the magic pharmaceutical branch. Needless to say, I was very busy for a long time. My friends were shocked when they learned how much capital I was actually making. And, well, Money does make the world go round. While there was dissent, no one could say that the monster's appearance didn’t make things go better for Ebott City. Especially with their millionaire savior. 

I of course learned ASL, I had a ghost companion that wanted to be able to talk to me afterall. They helped me learn too. Although there were many signs that didn’t exist when they were alive. I also managed to convince Temmie to come to the surface as well… it was surprisingly not that difficult. I just had to be persistent and keep my distance until I wore them down enough that they came with me… and it turns out they are very protective. I often woke up at night to take care of them when they were having nightmares though. In fact, I did that for Sans as well when I spent the night with him. 

I’m pretty sure I am in the underverse by this point though. Papyrus keeps disappearing and I am too good at tracking people down to not realize he was not in this multiverse. It ticked me off, the relationship between the brothers was souring again because of Papyrus's distancing. I found that when Sans wasn’t off on his multiverse adventures he would often come to me, to protect the prince of monsters. 

Asriel was having a difficult time on the surface, especially with me trying my best to encourage whatever he chose to do. When he showed an interest in something I would research everything I could, eventually I found out he was aiming to be the mayor… Yeah. Well, I believe in him. 

So, the thing about this world and me being a Creator from my previous life? After I remembered that I started to fully mess around and let my Creativity flow, and with a bit of Determination I made my first portal to an AU.

I of course immediately closed it when I glanced at Nightmare. Sadly though, the damage was done. Nightmare showed up a few days later and tried to threaten me… and I beat him into the ground using magic crystals from my magic lessons. I spared him of course, I wasn’t going to kill off one of the Guardians of balance after all. I’m not insane. After that I had recurring visitors from the mansion. Killer and Dust loved to tease me especially. Dust took some twisted joy out of making my day as difficult as possible. Probably because I’m a Chara. Naturally my curiosity took the better of me eventually and I attempted to portal again… I ended up landing in the AntiVoid. I had too many thoughts of Error apparently. I wanted to see them. Naturally they tried to kill me when they saw me… and I learned how truly powerful I was. Eventually my Frisk managed to calm them down. Even though they were shocked with how well I was able to keep up with the destroyer when the only magic attacks I had were the ability to summon crystals. Of course Error didn’t actually stop till I offered him chocolate as a truce. I was so sad when I gave him my chocolate. Apparently my addiction to the stuff hadn’t stopped. We ended up playing chess by the end of it. I lost. A lot. He had a lot more patience than I did. 

I was going to heal those cracks and fractures when I learned more on controlling my creative abilities. Swap, or My Chara waved farewell at Error when I said I had to go. I waved at him when I made a portal back to my Underswap. Promised him I would visit again when I had more freetime. 

I ended up having another recurring visitor after that. I didn’t live with Toriel and Asgore since I had gotten used to my independence. Although I visited them often and spent time with Asriel. Eventually I learned wards, which I place around my house, they mainly alerted me instead of actually blocking anyone. I was weirdly talented with magic. It just reacted to my intent with utter ease. I blame the creative soul. On that note, my soul changed. It had turned into a red star instead of a heart. It was interesting to say the least. 

It took forever for me to be anywhere decent with my sewing abilities. I practiced a lot. Error taught me when he had time. But most everything else I had to research or go find Muffet for lessons. I once heard Toriel and Asgore talking about me. I was the strangest child they had ever met apparently. They haven’t seen a child pursue so many interests and somehow keep up with all of them. I must say I agree, I was constantly moving. The only time I wasn’t doing SOMETHING was when I slept. Every day my schedule was packed. I was managing a company, exercising, playing with my brother, visiting friends, learning magic, learning sewing, learning mechanics, and learning physics. 

I wasn’t a genius. I was barely passing in most things I worked on. But the knowledge was adding up, I was beginning to pass my mechanics and physics class, I was acing my magic lessons, and I was getting better at sewing the more I practiced. It turns out my growth was stunted though, too much exercise at a young age. Still, while I wasn’t a bulging mass of muscle, my body was extremely well toned. I was really proud of it. I still had child-like qualities though. Most of my scars had faded due to the toning of my skin, and my baby fat was basically gone. But I actually looked pretty good. A little bit too innocent though. 

That showed a lot. Ever since Sans switched to that comfortable hoodie I made for him Papyrus had been treating me as his anchor. His innocent little Chara. He can’t seem to get it through his head that time is passing and times are changing. Thing is, Sans is also treating me as his anchor… and I couldn’t refuse them, either of them. They needed someone to understand and be nice to them. So I kept my own act up. I could hold it indefinitely if needed, after all, I didn’t need to act 24/7, just when they were around. 

Eventually I managed to get some free time to go multiverse exploring again. I stored some more food in my absurdly large inventory of course. Just in case I ended up in Horrortale… and I actually ended up in Outertale. It didn’t take me long to trace down Errors magic and find his favorite viewing spot. I ended up lazing there and glancing up into the stars. It was the most peaceful sleep I had in a long time… then Outer woke me up. 

\---

My bones cracked as I stretched out. Outer definitely looked disturbed by the noise. I yawned as I asked him.   
“Why’d you wake me up?”  
“umm, I was wondering how you got here.”  
“Just decided to go porting a bit. Got a bit too comfortable and took a nap.”   
“Porting?”  
I waved my hand forming a portal to my coffee maker… and Outer followed me as I entered my world. Hmm, someone already warmed it up, wards? Ah, Nightmare came by, hmm. I wonder how much goop I’m going to have to clean up?   
I sighed in relief as I inhaled the sweet scent of coffee, Nightmare makes the best.   
“That explains what I mean by porting?” Huh? Outers looking out the window. Hmm, it’s sunset right now isn’t it. It’s almost time for me to go to sleep. I picked him up and threw him back into his AU. I put the coffee in my inventory. It won’t go bad there and I can drink it in the morning. I went to my room for a nap… and in less than twenty minutes later I had Ink above me.  
“Get out of my face before I throw you against the wall.”  
“Sorry sorry! I just got some information that you were… traveling.”  
“I’m going to go ahead and take a guess that your Ink?”  
“Yeah! The Protector Of AU’s!” I give him my best impersonation of Frisk's face. -_-.   
“Go away and let me sleep.”   
“But we need to talk!”   
“Talk to me in the morning, I’m exhausted.”   
“Alright!”  
\---

I glared at the sweating art exhibit as I drank my coffee. It’s fudging 5 o'clock! Why did this fudgesicle wake me up!   
“If I’m exhausted all day Ink, I swear I’ll hunt you down and make your day miserable.”   
“Sorry, but I really wanted to talk!”   
“Alright, what do you wanna know?”  
“How do you travel between AUs?”   
“Determination.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yes, a lot of determination. Also a working knowledge of Physics.”  
“So…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Where have you been too?”  
“Mostly empty AU’s. There are a ton of blank zones I’ve found. Normally I have to open dozens of portals before I see something remotely interesting.”   
“Like what?”  
“Error.”  
“You saw Error?!”   
“Yeah, I ran into him. Took forever to calm him down enough to talk. We ended up playing chess.”   
“You should be careful! He is extraordinarily violent!”   
I snort at that. “I already know that, took me forever to get him to stop attacking me. Now we are friends.”   
His eye sockets widen at that. “Really?!”   
“Yeah, if you can’t tell, I make most of my friendships that way.”  
“That way?”   
“They tried to kill me, and I convinced them not to through the power of FRIENDSHIP!” I made magical letters appear as I waved my hands. “Anyways, we eventually ended up playing chess for a bit. He’s really good at that game. Next time I meet I’m going to be playing battleship, I’m definitely going to win at that!”   
“Are you sure he’s not going to hurt you?”  
“It’s not that he’s not going to, it’s that he doesn’t have the ability. If you can’t tell, I’m really good at not dying…”  
My alarm went off. “Welp, I have a busy day to get to. You should get going Ink.”   
“Busy day?”  
“Yeah, I’m constantly busy. Got a lot of stuff to do every day. Yesterday was going to be my nap day, but Outer woke me up. Anyways, see ya. Tell Papyrus when he is done that I have something for him.”   
I then proceeded to run out as I headed to my offices. I had to talk to another company that wanted to buy one of my IPs today. 

\---

Papyrus ended up at my work later today. He looked exhausted. “Hi Uncle Paps… You look exhausted.”  
“Don’t divert the topic Chara.” Ooh, not calling me Kid today huh.   
I pull out a thing of honey from my inventory and throw it to him. His eyes locked onto it and he caught it near immediately.   
“If you want to talk about my multiversal traveling we are going to have to talk about yours. Also, this isn’t the right place for those kinds of talks. Wait till I’m done with work and I’ll talk to you at home... NO.” I stop Papyrus as he tries to leave. “You look like you're dead on yoursleep. Sit yourself down on that sofa and take a nap. I still have that gift for you back at home.” 

I had to force him to lay down on my sofa in my office… as soon as he hit it he was out like a light. Then I went back to work.

\---

When I finished, Paps was still asleep, So I used some magic and put him into the car and took him back home. I love telekinesis. He ended up sleeping till nightfall. I had already laid the orange t-shirt and black pants I hand made for him on his sleeping form. 

He ended up going to the living room wearing the outfit. He looked more alive than ever. “It seems you like the outfit.”   
“Yeah… thanks kiddo. For everything.”   
“Are you ready to talk about it?”  
“Well… no not yet. What about you?”  
“If you're willing, take a seat.”   
He sat down beside me. “I suppose I should start with the beginning. I saw you and Sans go through a portal to what others called the Doodle Sphere. At first I thought it was just a shortcut, but shortcuts always make you blink. So I memorized the magic. I had been making good progress on my magic lessons after all. 

It took a lot of experimenting to make my first portal. Finding the right mixture of magic and determination and just the right appliance of metaphysics and regular physics. My knowledge of game programming and code in general helped a lot when I had to find myself a destination. There were thousands of universes after all. But each one had its own unique signature that I could lock on. Including our own. That’s how I haven’t gotten lost in my multiversal travels.

I visited a lot of AU’s. Made a couple friends too-” “Like Error?” “Yeah, like Error, now stop interrupting me. Anyways, I found that it was an excellent way to get away. To relax, and be a little bit more lazy, since I was always doing something, or working on some task. I ended up breaking around five barriers of different AU’s as I traveled. Temmie helped a lot with those.”

I looked at the possessed doll that had snuck to my side. “Thanks Tem.” I am so happy I got Temmie a soul, it was artificial, but it worked. They were more attached to me than ever though. They knew about Error, Nightmare, and the gang. Calls me a bleeding heart. “Tem stop buzzing, I got to focus on my story.”   
“Sowy Chara.”  
I pat their head. “Anyways, yesterday I ended up in a world where monsters were banished into space and took a nap. The Sans there found me, and then you know the rest.”   
“I wish you would have told me.”  
“It was my secret, it’s not like you or Sans told me what you guys were up too. The others were worried when the skelebros simply disappeared for weeks at a time. Who do you think kept Alphys from hunting you two down?” I say with my eyebrows raised.   
His sockets widened a small amount at that.   
“Yeah, so why should I have told you what I was doing when you guys don’t tell anyone else anyways?”  
“For your-”  
“YOU CAN’T SAY THAT.” I wasn’t shouting, but my voice got several tones deeper. I took a deep breath. “Paps, I’ve shown you that I can take care of myself. I was taking care of myself before I even managed to free Monsterkind. I am one of the richest humans on the planet simply because of my talents. I have gone head to head with the Royal Guard and they tried to kill me. Yet I was smart enough and strong enough to spare them all. I even ended up in a fight with Error, a Destroyer of the Multiverse, and I managed to pacify them. In what world have I ever needed protection… and in what world have you ever protected me.” I sigh when I feel his hurt. “Paps, we are friends. I even see you as my Uncle… But you and your brother both know that I’m not weak… Heh, I’m going to sleep Paps… You do you.” Then I left him and went to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> FGOD Error Comes later.  
> In fact, full on multiverse adventures are coming. 
> 
> Also I need a tagger, anyone willing to tag my stories for me?


End file.
